Sleep
by fishiesinthesky
Summary: Emil's recent sleeplessness spawns an interesting bit of banter between Ratatosk and himself... Short, fluffy RataEmil drabble. Rated T for language.


Might I be alive after all? Le gasp! I know it's been a ridiculously long time... two years, maybe? It'll probably take me a while to get used to this whole writing thing again (hence my exceedingly creative title), but anyway, this little fluffy RataEmil drabble-oneshot-thing just kind of popped into my head and demanded to be put on paper. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned ToS:DotNW... heheheh, let's not go there :3

(Oh, and while we're in the A/N section - reviews would be lovely, even if you just want to squee about Tales of Symphonia with me. I dig that too.)

**xxx SLEEP xxx**

"Hey, Ratatosk."

Ever so slowly, the Lord of all Monsters, Ratatosk, raised his head to see a sleepy-eyed Emil walking in his general direction. Lately, this wasn't an unusual sight inside their shared mind, especially at this time of night. Still, Ratatosk raised an eyebrow at him.

"The hell have you been doing? It's like you never sleep."

"I'm sorry." Emil flopped down next to the other boy with a thud and a sighing noise. "I have to keep the travel journal updated… things have been happening so fast lately."

"Whatever. I say you ditch the journal and get some sleep."

"Yeah… sorry."

"And stop apologizing like a wimp all the time."

"Sorr- uh… I mean, okay."

"It's been affecting me, too."

"Mmm… wait, really?" Emil asked, confusion perking him up a bit.

"Duh." Ratatosk rolled his eyes. "It's my body, too. Or have you forgotten? Your pathetic human reflexes are so slow on four hours' sleep. If we're not careful, we'll get ourselves killed."

Emil turned to look at Ratatosk in silence, who mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. His eyes were closed, and though Emil knew he was an ancient summon spirit, with the destructive power of millions of monsters under his command and a lingering grudge against mankind… lying there half-asleep, he looked almost like a child. Suddenly a red eye opened, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What is it? Spit it out already."

Blushing at being caught staring, Emil stuttered, "I-it's nothing."

"Tch. You really think I'll fall for that one again?"

Emil scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Y-yes…?"

Ratatosk smirked and sat up. "If it's bothering you, say something! Or-" his eyes narrowed dangerously "-should I just take the information by force?"

Emil gulped. He wouldn't attack him here, would he? Impossible! "You can't do that-"

"Oh, just watch me."

With that, he lunged. Emil, caught by the shoulders, cringed and shut his eyes as they rolled across the floor. As soon as they stopped, he steeled himself for the first blow…

But the blow never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see the glint in his eye as, instead of fighting him, Ratatosk, Lord of all Monsters and guardian of the Ginnungagap, slipped his fingers under his shirt and_ tickled_ him.

Emil's desperate laughter pierced the air as Ratatosk mercilessly attacked his weak spots on his sides. "S-stop- ahahah, no! Cut it out!" Giggles turned into shrieks of laughter and a flush painted his face as he wriggled fruitlessly in the other boy's grasp. Ratatosk's smug words would have been infuriating if Emil hadn't been doubled over in a fit of hilarity.

"Not so silent now, are we?" He knew Emil wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until Emil was begging for mercy. "I give up!" he gasped, still giggling like an idiot. "Stop!"

"Now, then, what were you so adamant about not telling me earlier, while you were watching me sleep?"

The tickling had stopped. Suddenly they were both aware of their heavy breathing, their close proximity, Ratatosk's hands still both under Emil's shirt, and the fact that they were completely and utterly alone. _It would be so easy to just lean in quickly and… NO! No. What am I thinking?_

Emil's face got even redder, if that was possible, and he looked away in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Unless you fancy being tickled again…"

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"You'll think I'm an idiot."

"Already do, wimp."

"You're not helping!"

"Ready for another round? Alright then-"

"Fine! I'll tell you. But I know you'll regret it." _I'll regret it more._

Ratatosk gently slipped his hands from Emil's sides – if he felt him shiver he didn't show it – and sat beside him so that the boy could sit up. He said nothing for a few long moments, then Emil spoke in a voice so quiet Ratatosk had to lean in to hear him.

"I don't remember a lot about Palmacosta before the Blood Purge… but I remember very faintly something someone used to do for me before I slept. I think it was my mom."

_Where is he going with this?_ Ratatosk wondered.

"Seeing you falling asleep made me want to… do that for you. You're a summon spirit. You probably never had a mom, so, I thought…" Emil trailed off, blushing crimson. "N-never mind. It's stupid."

"What did she do?"

"N-no, f-forget I said anything."

"Oh, for the love of…" Ratatosk let himself fall backward onto the floor and closed his eyes in exasperation. "_Just tell me._ I won't bite you or anything, Emil, please."

Ratatosk felt Emil shift next to him. A few long moments passed in relative silence, and for a while, the river of time seemed to slow to a trickle. And then, just as Ratatosk was beginning to wonder if Emil was still even there, he felt the slightest, softest pressure on his forehead.

A kiss.

In his mind, everything clicked.

Ratatosk found himself wide-eyed and staring up at Emil, who was looking anywhere but at him and blushing more fiercely than should have been possible.

"Emil?"

The blushing hero stole a glance at him, then quickly looked the other way.

"Emil."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No… I just want to say… thanks."

A tiny smile broke out on Emil's face.

"And also, you're cute when you're being tickled."

"W-what?"

Before Emil knew what was happening, he was doubled over laughing once again, at the mercy of the now-jubilant king of beasts, Ratatosk.


End file.
